


Saving Harry

by Golden_Werecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Science, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hand-wavey Science, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Sick Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Werecat/pseuds/Golden_Werecat
Summary: The ending of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (Andrew Garfield) made me sad, so I made it gayer in both ways."Peter racked his brain to think of a solution. There had to be some way to save Harry. He was supposed to be smart dammit! This was his best friend’s life on the line so why couldn’t he think of anything.""The second the window opened, which took a few tries as the shaking in his hands had gotten worse, he was accosted."





	Saving Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I know only the High School basics about DNA Science so do not expect this to be in anyway accurate. It's fanfiction.

Peter racked his brain to think of a solution. There had to be some way to save Harry. He was supposed to be smart dammit! This was his best friend’s life on the line so why couldn’t he think of anything. His phone rang, cutting of his mental rant.

“Hello? Oh hey Gwen. Yeah I’m fine. Yeah really, it’s not me this time. It’s, well, it’s Harry, Harry Osborn. You see he has a genetic disease that’s killing him. It’s what killed his dad. And the venom that made me Spiderman might be able to cure him, but it has a greater chance of turning him into a mentally unstable mutant freak or killing him immediately. And I just got through with talking to him as Spiderman and he wanted my blood, because the venom’s in my DNA, but what if it’s not compatible? What if it just makes him worse? I feel like I let him down by saying no, but what else was I supposed to say? –Wait! Gwen? What do you mean you have to go? What are you testing? Gwen?”

000

Harry didn’t know what he would do now. Spiderman had been his one chance. He hadn’t thought Peter would even be able to get in contact, now it turns out it was all for nothing. Unless…All he needed was the blood, it didn’t have to be willingly given…

000

Peter had already discovered the Roosevelt before Gwen contacted him again. It was a bit of a blow. Not only had his dad been betrayed by his best friend, but Peter’s blood really couldn’t help Harry. Peter hoped whatever it was that Gwen wanted to test was more successful than what he’d found.

“Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter!” Gwen was running toward him looking far more excited than she should considering their last conversation. “Kiss me!”

“Um, Gwen? I thought we were trying the “friend” stage?” It had been heartbreaking, but he had finally started to accept it was over, y’know, besides his random bouts of stalking.

“I did and we’re not getting back together. I just need you to kiss me…and use a lot of tongue.” Peter had never been more confused in his life and that led to the most awkward kiss of his life. It was basically sticking his tongue in her mouth and leaving it there which seemed to work perfectly for whatever it was she wanted. When the kiss, or whatever that horror show had been, finished he thought he would finally get to ask his questions. Instead she stared taking off clothing.

“Gwen!?” He may, or may not, have discover a whole new octave “Why are you taking off your clothes in public?” A few pedestrians turned their way interested.

“I’m not taking off my clothes, just my coat and rolling up my sleeves.” The pedestrians turned away in disappointment and continued on their way. Peter, on the other hand, let out a relieved sigh.

“Soo why?” Gwen was behaving really weird. He wasn’t sure where this put them. Normally he was the weird spastic one. Was he supposed to be the mature levelheaded one now?

“Look!” Gwen was holding out her arm like it was a miracle. Peter just saw a normal arm.

“At what? That’s just your arm.” Gwen seemed to only get more excited.

“I scrapped it against a wall before coming to meet you.”

“Are you ok? What happened?” Peter pulled her off the path and began to inspect the arm more thoroughly. What if she had been attacked!? He should have been keeping an eye on her again. Had he heard anything on the police scanners? Any sirens?

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. It was on purpose. Anyway it hit me when you mentioned the healing venom in your DNA that I’ve been healing quicker. I had only vaguely noticed, bruises disappearing overnight, some never showing up in the first place, a scrape on my back that stopped hurting after one of our dates. What if the regenerative property really is in your DNA, specifically your saliva, but not in dangerous concentrations so that every time we exchange saliva I gain a little of your healing ability?” Gwen was almost bouncing now.

“And now it healed the scrape on your arm! That could mean..!” Peter could understand now why she was so excited.

“That you can heal Harry! It may not be strong enough to completely cure him, we won’t know for sure until it does or doesn’t, but it could at least delay or prevent it for a while. And so far there aren’t any negative side effects. You just have to make out with him frequently.” She ended this announcement with a suggestive wink. Pervert.

“I gotta go.” Peter darted into the nearest alley-way to change into his costume. He had to hurry.

000

Harry was still trying to figure out how he was going to take down a superhuman when said superhuman smacked into his window and started pounding on it fervently. Harry was frozen in shock for a few seconds. He wasn’t sure what to do. He carefully hid his plans and went to open the window. It couldn’t hurt.

The second the window opened, which took a few tries as the shaking in his hands had gotten worse, he was accosted. The stupid, spandex wearing weirdo pinned him to the wall and started snogging the life out of him. Harry was helpless to stop it. It actually took a few seconds for him to realize Spiderman would have had to raise the bottom of his mask to get his tongue so far down Harry’s throat.

When he was finally allowed to breathe he immediately used that air to speak. “So is this what you want, my body for your blood? You can have it. I just don’t want to die.” He would do anything.

“What? No!” The vigilante sounded different without the mask, more familiar, also offended and horrified in equal measure. “My blood is too dangerous. We don’t know if our blood is compatible or how it will react.”

“Well then what? Do you think I’m a whore who just gives it up to whomever comes calling?” Harry felt his face heat in rage. He was dying, not a slut.

“No, no, no, no, no. Sorry, I’ve just been trying to think of another way to save you and I turned to the one person that might be able to help right after our last meeting and she was able to and I got a little carried away in excitement and forgot to explain first, because once I knew a way that could help you it suddenly felt like if I didn’t you could die any second even though that’s stupid and well…here we are.” The rambling was definitely familiar. It almost sounded like Peter. God he hoped Peter would understand.

“You do realize you didn’t explain anything right?” First of all, what did he mean by ‘help’? Nothing could help except the blood which he had again said no to. And second that still didn’t explain the molestation.

“…I didn’t? ...Oh! The person I was talking to was my ex-girlfriend. We’re sort of going through the whole “trying to be friends” stage. Anyway I was telling her the problem over the phone when she stops me and starts freaking out about something and just today ran to meet me and started kissing me and it turns out that the healing properties had actually started merging with my DNA so that by kissing her I was slowly giving her the same healing ability. It’s more effective right after we kiss and it managed to heal a scrape on her arm with one kiss and so far there haven’t been any side effects that we’ve seen. It may not completely cure you, but even if it doesn’t it will at least slow it down so that we might be able to find another method.” With that the masked man held up Harry’s hand, as he gasped for breath, which was miraculously no longer shaking. Maybe this weird plan could work.

“And that would be ok with you? Kissing me all the time? It would have to be pretty frequent.” He had mentioned a girlfriend so it was a slim chance he would actually enjoy it and the last thing Harry wanted was for Spidey to start trying to back out.

“Yeah of course! I want to help, I just was worried my blood would make it worse. As it turns out I found some information that suggests that it would do exactly that.” Harry decided to let that part go for now.

“I’ll also want to experiment on a bit of your blood, although I’ll promise to only use it as a last resort if I take a turn for the worse.” Maybe a more effective and permanent method could be found in his blood.

“As long as you don’t let Oscorp have any of it. Dad ran because they wanted to weaponize the research.” That bit caught Harry’s attention and sent up all kinds of red flags. The person who had been working on the research had been…

“Dad…wait…Peter?” The superhero froze. Harry could actually see him stop breathing.

“Uh... Hi Harry. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you, but everyone that knows seems to end up in tons of danger not to mention worries all the time. Aunt May doesn’t even know so…” Peter’s body language was sheepish. Harry was suddenly mindful of the multitude of cameras in his building. At least the ones in his office didn’t have audio. This changed everything and without realizing it Harry immediately scrapped all his plans of taking the blood by force. It didn’t matter much anyway. Peter was never very good at saying no to Harry. It must have been bad for him to have said it before.

“I know you’re straight Pete? Are you sure? What about your girl?”

“This is your life Harry! It’s more important than my sexual identity which may or may not be having an identity crisis right now. On another note there’s a very good chance I’m bi...”

“Well then we better get to fixing me.” Harry watched as the part of Peter’s face that he could see turned bright red. Peter had always been adorable.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spider's Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319111) by [FlyingButtress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingButtress/pseuds/FlyingButtress)


End file.
